Random Naruto Rants
by Haruko-Uzumaki
Summary: My thoughts and feelings about the different Naruto characters.


Random Naruto Rants

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did then I would market Icha Icha Paradise.

These are my personal opinions, if they offend any of you, then review and argue your side. I`ll be more than happy to listen to what you have to say.

Possible, no wait, DEFINITELY swearing

I will start this off by doing a rant about the main character, Naruto. Honestly, I hate how Naruto is portrayed as a complete idiot in the series, as well as how he is treated. I mean, he has been on his own all his life. Any caretakers wouldn`t have treated him well at all, with how the general populous feels towards him. As for the Hokage, he is a busy man and he has to look after the entire village, not just Naruto. He would have rarely been able to visit Naruto, so the only other thing he could do is assign ANBU to watch over Naruto. He wouldn`t have done that however, as the ANBU are needed for high ranked missions, it would just be a waste of the villages resources.

Naruto raised himself. While I can see how that would make him ignorant, I believe that he would still have more intelligence then he has in the series. I mean, he has these amazing flashes of brilliance, he creates these genius plans that I for one would never be able to think of in a million years. He is a brilliant strategist. Now I'm going to go off on another tangent. That orange jump suit of his is the equivalent of putting on antlers and taking a walk in a forest during hunting season. It basically screams 'Kill me!' I think that would severely go against the survival instincts he SHOULD have. I know it's supposed to be for attention, but then don't you think he would have some different clothes for missions? Neon orange is not good on missions unless it's at a volcano.

I personally believe that Naruto wears a mask. I know the happy-go-lucky mask very well. I wear the same mask every day and I have a certain level of mastery over it. My mask and Naruto's persona is an identical match to each other. He is only human people, it's physically impossible to be that happy all the time. A happy and open person is easier to accept then a sad and inverted person.

Another thing that bothers me is how Naruto never gets any recognition. He sensed Zabuza when no one else did on the way to Tazuna's house, He is the one who thought up the plan and actually released Kakashi when he was captured by Zabuza. Sasuke only threw the damned Shuriken, and he got praise. He saved Tsunami and Inari from Gato's thugs, if it weren't for him, they would be dead.

Even during the Chuunin exams, he didn't get a single piece of acknowledgement. He killed what, a 50-foot snake? Fended off Orochimaru to protect his teammates? Then, when they were heading to the tower with Kabuto and they had to fight the mist nin, Guess who's the one that did EVERYTHING? If you guessed Naruto, Ding Ding Ding! We have a winner! But did he get so much as a `Thank you`? Nope.

It's the same with when he fought Gaara and saved Sakura. She automatically assumed it was Sasuke, and never even graced Naruto with a hint of gratitude. Frankly, I think that the characters severely use and abuse Naruto, they take him for granted.

Naruto can do things that no one else can. He learnt the Kage Bunshin in a matter of hours, and uses it liberally. The Kage Bunshin is a Jonin level technique which uses so much chakra, that even Kakashi, a ninjutsu specialist can't use nearly as often as Naruto. He learnt the Rasengan in less than a month when it took the Yondiame 3 years to learn it.

Another thing is the strength factor. I'm still trying to figure out how the hell Sasuke is stronger than Naruto. Sasuke is weaker then Lee, as we saw at the Chuunin exams, and we found out that Lee has never beaten Neji. Naruto beat Neji into the ground, literally, so he should be stronger then Sasuke. Except he's not, the fight on top of the hospital roof was a stalemate, due to Kakashi interrupting the fight. At the valley of the end Sasuke was the one left standing. It might be because Naruto was using the Kyuubi's power, while Sasuke was using Orochimaru's power, but even that doesn't make sense. The Kyuubi is obviously way more powerful then Orochimaru, so please, someone tell me how Naruto is weaker then Sasuke?

And so ends my rant. Don't mistake me, I love Naruto, he's like a son to me. These things just irk me. I'm not sure if future rants will be quite as long, I have to be really passionate to write a long one. So expect a long rant about Sakura up sometime.

Ja Ne,

Haruko-chan


End file.
